Falling to Pieces
Your client is troubled by a vicious pirate who seems to hold a special grudge against her. She is looking for you to take her ship and get rid of her enemy. Mission Objectives * Force Captain Knight to Surrender * Board Captain Knight's Ship * Meet Captain Knight ** Find Parts to Build a Raft: 0/3 ** Get Back to Your Ship Mission Notes This is a long and multi-part mission with a very cinematic feel to it, easily on a par with the specially crafted RP Missions you will encounter elsewhere. Boarding the Pirate First you will have to board the pirate's ship. Note that you will not captain your own vessel! Instead, you will be in your client's 'Mediator' Cutter. You will not be able to transfer any of your inventory (read: ammunition and repair consumables) before the mission starts, so you will have to make do with just basic shot. Your target is on board of a level 15 ship with a (Fallback) rating, so despite the afore-mentioned handicaps, your task isn't too difficult. You will only need to mostly destroy his armor on one side before he surrenders and turns non-agro. At this point you can board him by clicking on his ship. It's a Trap! The Pirate himself is a level 15 Lieutenant-difficulty NPC with two guards. This hardly matters though, because he has a surprise for you: he has set fire to his own gun-powder stores, and the ship is about to blow up! This happens before you have time to finish him and his group off and can't be prevented. Marooned Next act: you find yourself washed up on the shore of an island, with your leg badly wounded, and have to get off. You will have to find enough parts to build yourself a raft and get back to your ship. Two of the three parts you need are right there on the beach in the form of an old wreck, as is the raft-building area. You will also find a marooned man there who tells you that the rest of his ship is "up in the trees". This means you will have to enter the jungle then, with you new friend tagging along. True enough, the rest of what you need for the raft will be washed up in a tree (look up to see it), but to get to it, you have to defeat a giant Saltwater Crocodile (level 15 Boss with over 200 hitpoints. Bring smelling salts...). The Escape Once that is accomplished, return to the beach to build your raft and click on it to set sail. The last part sees you back on the ocean again, with your ship ahead of you. The last challenge is to get within hailing distance (150 yards), at which point you will be taken aboard and into the tender care of your ship's surgeon (remember that leg injury?). Miscellanous Information * This is the mission that unlocks the pegleg (on your left leg) for your character. You will have the pegleg equipped after finishing the mission, and will be stuck with it until you do the follow-up mission (Picking up the Pieces) to get a more natural looking leg back. * If you ever wanted to sail a 'Desperation' Raft, now is your chance! Make the most of it, because you will have to abandon it after you've been picked up by your ship again. * "Easter eggs" in this mission: the name of the cast-away on the island is Wilson, obviously a nod to the movie "Cast Away". Also, the crocodile you have to fight brings to mind the fate of a certain Captain Hook...